


Nocturnal Miscreant

by Ozarkthedog



Category: Defending Jacob (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Male Masturbation, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Somnophilia, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozarkthedog/pseuds/Ozarkthedog
Summary: Andy enjoys himself while you sleep.
Relationships: Andy Barber/Reader, Andy Barber/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Nocturnal Miscreant

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing this kink… so be nice!   
> I might make this into a small series depending on how it’s received.

It’d been a long day of driving, as you pulled into the driveway of your Cousin Laurie’s house. She was older by 10 years, but she was one of the cousins you were closest with. Sadly, she moved to Massachusetts to live with her new Husband, Andy and this was the first time seeing her since they tied the knot.

You’d only met Andy one time and it was on their wedding day. He was pleasant enough. Quiet. Always seemed lost in his own mind.

The entire female gender of the family thought Laurie was the luckiest woman whenever Andy smiled at them. A few times you caught the classic smirk thrown your way, but you didn’t fall so easily. Something about him just made you feel off, but you let it go for the sake of Laurie.

“How was the trip?” Andy asked as you passed him the salad bowl. The 3 of you sat around eating dinner a short while after you had arrived.

You chewed thoroughly before answering. “Not bad. A little traffic whenever I had to go through a city, but mostly smooth sailing.” He nodded in response and dug into his food.

“So, I’ve got you set up in Andy’s office. Sorry, it’s the only spare room we have now, but it has a futon.” Laurie tried to make the situation seem better than it was.

“Oh, well, won’t that mess up Andy with his work?” Worry painting your face. Just as Andy was going to speak Laurie hushed him. He grimaced, one hand rubbing at his beard harshly.

“No, it’ll be fine.” She looked to Andy for support. Andy shrugged and threw his hands in the air.

“I don’t want to interfere. I could find a hotel?” You offered.

“Nonsense! Andy only works in there for a few hours a night. He doesn’t need to be in there at all really.” Laurie stated as she got up to refresh the water picture.

You watched her leave and then you glanced at Andy. His face was stoic, but something lurked below.

“Don’t worry about it.” He sighed out, looking piqued. His tongue rubbed against the walls of his mouth, letting his anger simmer.

🌙  
Andy’s office was small, but comfortable enough with the hum of his computer and the yellow lights bouncing off the walls from the streetlamps lining the road.

The room had an attached full bath, so you wouldn’t have to worry about sharing with Andy and Laurie. You were thankful you wouldn’t have to throw on clothes in the middle of the night to pee.

You dropped your bag and started to ruffle through it. A hot shower calling, you longed to wash the day off your tired body.

You chucked your shirt and folded your jeans up just as Andy came bursting through the door.

“Hey!” You anxiously covered your yourself with a pillow, but you knew Andy got a glimpse of your half naked body.

He covered his eyes a bit to slow for you. “Shit! Sorry! My mind was elsewhere. I forgot you were in here.”

You huff out. “It’s ok. Just let me get into the bathroom and you can do whatever you needed to do.”

Andy nodded, keeping his hands over his eyes while you gathered your supplies. You looked back at him feeling more than uneasy now that he’d caught you almost nude.

“Room’s all yours.” You call out as you make a beeline for the bathroom. You could feel his eyes on you, slinking their way up your body.

“I won’t be too long!” He shouts just as you close the door wanting nothing more than to relax under the hot shower stream and forget what just happened.

🌙  
Fake rain pours from the sound machine in the corner of the room, lulling your mind and body to sleep. You sink deeper into the soft sheets allowing your bones to settle into the unfamiliar, but comfortable mattress.

Sleep came to you quickly, despite the unusual surroundings. The rain from the sound machine still in the back of your mind as you drift deeper into the abyss.

Andy waited until he heard slight snores coming from under the foot of the door before he slowly turned the knob.

He stepped quietly in the room, knowing all the spots to avoid so the floors wouldn’t creak. Your unconscious form sprawled out, blissfully unaware of Andy standing at the side of the bed.

He stared at you for a while. Not sure what he was doing, but he enjoyed what he was getting away with.

He was surprised to see you sleeping topless. He wished Laurie did that.

You had rolled around, your restless dreams causing you to kick the thin blanket to the floor showing off your body to the unwelcome visitor.

Arms above your head as your mouth hung open lightly snoring signaling how deep under you were. With your limbs slightly spread, Andy was able to get a good look at your plump mound hidden beneath your panties.

He let out a silent groan as spied the outline of your pussy through the thin material. What he wouldn’t give to be buried in that sweet cunt.

The image of you withering, legs up around his shoulders made his cock pulse. He grasped his hardening cock over his jeans, trying to ease the pressure that was slowly building.

His eyes traveled over your chest, loving the way it moved up and down while you took slow breaths while you slept. He wondered what your chest would look like heaving, desperate for air while he buried his cock deep inside your cunt.

His eyes flicked to your face making sure you were still asleep before he pulled his cock free, the images getting too intense. His aching cock sprung free as he wrapped his hand around the thickness, feeling the tension in his belly tighten.

He stroked his cock slowly over your sleeping body. Your little dream filled murmurs spurring him on as twisted his grip around the head of his cock with every stroke, thinking it was your pussy instead of his hand.

He was ravenous to know what you sounded like when you had a cock filling you up. How you looked stretched out and wanting, desperate to cum. He closed his eyes, imaging you spread out for him, ripe for the taking.

Andy nudged closer to the bed, overcome with the sensation to touch your skin. To feel you under his palms as he took his pleasure.

He didn’t want to risk waking you, but he needed to know your touch. He spied your fallen hand. The pillow propping your head and hand up nicely for him to gaze upon and use.

Andy brought his aching cock to your hand and rested it in your shallow palm. Your soft skin cool under his searing appendage, causing his sack to shrink at the change of sensations.

When you didn’t wake Andy started to move his hips back and forth sliding his cock in the recess of your palm ever so slowly. He grunted feeling the hollow of your hand curve around his cock perfectly, like a comfortable glove.

Andy cautiously thrusted his cock more and more against your skin until he could no longer hold himself back. He took his throbbing cock in his hand and jerked steadily with hard strokes, the knowing signs of his orgasm coming on fast.

With the last, heavy stroke he came with a force. He bit down on his fist as he came with a shudder, covering his hand and the sheets below. A few drops of his cum landed on your arm and hair as you slept soundly, still unaware of the man looming above.

Andy gazed over you adoringly while he waited for his breathing to settle. He tucked his half hard cock away and tipped toed out of the room before getting back into bed. Laurie wrapped her arms around his torso, “Did you finish your work?” She asked with a lazy voice.

“Yeah, Honey. Go to sleep.” Andy said, softly.

As he drifted off, he thought he should’ve whipped his spilled cum from your skin.

But on second thought, he didn’t want to chance waking you up when the fun was just beginning.

For once, he was excited about the week ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comments are highly encouraged!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @ozarkthedog. 18+ Only.


End file.
